Shiki Senri Here In The Dark Oneshot
by Ella Ichijou
Summary: As a thunder storm rages on, the only thing Yume can think about is Shiki, and as the electricity goes out, who will be there to comply to her lonliness?


**Shiki Senri one shot {here in the Dark} Vampire Knight**

I sprinted towards the moon dorm from the car, soaking wet with a strapless snow white dress just passed my knees and flip flops, trying to make it out of the pouring down rain and booming thunder. Smart? No. Although, there is a reason: I had a photo shoot in the middle of a thunder storm for hours on end. I blame my photographer if I get sick. I wanted to punch him. Whatever. But now with mocha my hair sticking all the way down my back. I stopped in front of the doors of the moon dorm. As I was leaning against the oak doors, I was unsuccessful at making my arms move at will, forcing them to reach for the knocker, I only thumped it once. Hopefully someone heard. Thankfully, the brass doorknobs turned and the Moon dorm opened up to me, revealing Takuma and his smile plastered on his face. Until he saw me.

"Yumechika! What happened?" he exclaimed.

"I had a photo shoot in the rain," I replied bluntly. He backed up to let me through.

"Yume, you look terrible!"

"Ya, I know, you ding dong," I thought towards my best friend. I could kind of shockingly tell myself that I was shaking and soaking wet. I felt him lift my hair sticking onto my back.

"You are even paler than your regular skin color. Are you sure you don't have a fever?" Takuma pressed. I sighed.

"I'm okay, Takuma. You can go back to whatever you were doing," I smiled at him. He sighed himself, smiling once more.

"Just go do something about it so Kaname sama doesn't have to get into your case, Yume, k'ay?" He patted me on the shoulder. I nodded.

"Dangit, now I'm glad I didn't go. Shiki might say the same thing if he saw you right now. Dang. It," Toya came down the steps alone.

"So, then where is Shiki kun?" I asked.

"I just gave up looking for him. I can't imagine where else he could be," my other longer known friend shrugged. I nodded in understanding.

"Well, I should go get something on before Takuma sempai's

prediction turns into a true sentiment," I walked off, waving at Toya and Takuma as I tried not to trip in my soaking sandals.

As I strode down the hallway, I thought about Shiki. To tell the truth, I've had a massive crush on him since I first met him at a photo shoot a few years ago. He was so cool and calm. It made me want to share the expression he expressed, regardless of what he was feeling on the inside. That was one of the first things I like about him; the way he could easily hide how he felt. At that time, I had found joy and confidence in what we were doing. I had thought about him ever since then. Then, when I found out that I was going to attend Cross academy, knowing he was going to be there, I was overjoyed.

But as I opened the door to the room Toya and I shared, I felt myself blush at the thought of him, but then jumped a little when thunder and lightning made their way through my second floor window. I chose a pair of dark bootleg jeans and a scarlet fitted ¼ inch sleeve tee and black socks, not quite sure if I were complimenting my hair color. But I liked the two colors together, so whatever. I stepped into the hot shower, bringing a candle and matches into the bathroom with me, worried about a blackout, being warned about it as the storm started by Kaname sama.

Although, all I did was soak my hair and washed the salty scent of the rain out of it with the preferred aroma of strawberry shampoo. Then I stepped out of the fastest shower I have ever taken and slipped my clothes on, and brushed my hair before going back down to the foyer in the company of other students, not liking the company of just myself when I'm not on a ground floor, personal experience from a long time ago all alone in my room during a _bad_ thunder storm. Although, there was only one student seated at a bench reading. We were the only two in the huge room. That didn't help much since I didn't know him. I groaned in my head, but I sat down anyway on the opposite side with my right knee tucked under my chin. As I closed my eyes, I could hear the slight shift of the other student leave. So when I heard him walk up the steps. I sighed, all alone again. At least I was comfortable here, so I decided to stay.

Though, as I heard another unexpectedly loud rumble of thunder, I opened my eyes as I jolted a little, only to the see pitch black darkness. The result of a blackout. I couldn't see anything, not even me. I stood up, feeling for the coffee table that separated the two benches in the front hall, but ended up bumping into it anyway. I felt for anything that might be missing from the table, then backed up and turned halfway only to bump into a hard body, but I couldn't tell who it was.

"Oh, sorry," I heard a familiar voice.

"Shiki sempai…?" I felt myself blush in the dark as he held my arms to make sure he wouldn't lose me in the dark.

"Why aren't you in your room, Yumechika?" he asked.

"Uh, 'cause I don't feel like it," I looked down at the invisible floor.

"Well, we should try to get upstairs. Akatsuki should be lighting candles upstairs with Hanabusa," Shiki said in monotone as he tugged gently at my arm and I followed, feeling for the stairs. Although, he was right; I noticed a faint glow as we noticed Akatsuki sempai walking by, with the wall candles illuminating behind him as he passed, making good use of the situation by using his fire power with Hanabusa sempai trailing behind with his fingers entwined behind his head. Hi glanced at me and waved with a smile. I waved back before he disappeared down the hall.

"Come on," Shiki sempai said to me as he gently guided me up the steps with one hand resting on my back.

"Your hair is soaking wet Yume, what were you doing throughout the day?" he asked, stroking my hair. I blushed a little at the small action, but I've never been in a situation like this with Shiki sempai so close to me before, besides photo shoots. But that was different.

"The photographer made me do the shoot in the rain," I replied.

"I knew he was an idiot," Shiki commented quietly, still keeping his cool tone.

"Although, I took a shower after that so Takuma sempai and Kaname sama wouldn't worry about the rain water making me fall ill and know that I wouldn't since the hot water washed away the cold," I tried to restrain myself from blabbing. Soon after, we came down the hall towards my dorm.

"Your hair is in knots," Shiki sempai finally realized as he opened my door.

"Oh, I guess I didn't comb it too well," I combed my fingers through my hair, stopping a few times and not being able to go on at the ends. "Woops"

"I can fix that," he whispered as he guided me to my bed, in the dark now with the door closed. He sat me down at the end of the bed and he sat behind me, beginning to lightly run his fingers through my hair, As Shiki pulled the knots apart, I couldn't help but relax. It didn't hurt at all unlike when I do it and it hurts like crap. Finally, all I felt was his fingers do a final check through my hair, his fingers pulling out of it in success.

"Thank you, Shiki sempai," I looked at him in the dark and turned back, thinking about where I put the candle and matches when I left the bathroom. . .

Shiki's P.O.V.

I noticed the scent of strawberries and a touch of cherry after I finished pulling the knots out of Yume's hair. I put my fingers up to my face, bringing the scent of her shampoo into my nose. It smelled good. More than that. Irresistible. I saw her lean over on the edge of the bed. I watched her in the dark. I liked this girl. I knew I could do anything around her. I wanted to tell her how I felt, I just couldn't put it into words. But if I do this, hope...

Yumechika's P.O.V.

I felt hands slink around my waist as I was about to get up from my spot on the bed.

"Shiki sempai…?"

"Just call me Shiki. No formalities, alright?" he cut me off. This was so out of character for Shiki. I wasn't sure what was happening. He kissed the area where the main artery of my heart pulsed in my neck.

"S - Shiki?" was all I could manage. He held me tighter in a

close embrace.

"Shiki, what are you . . ." he kissed my neck again lovingly, then gently, but deeply bit down. I gasped from the pain.

"Shiki…what are you doing?" my voice shook as I took deep

breaths, beginning to loose consciousness from loss of

blood already. Shiki held me even tighter, knowing the fact as he slowly pulled his fangs from me. He wrapped an arm around my

shoulders.

"Yume, I'm sorry," he whispered. All I could do was moan

from the need of rest.

"I had no other option. I wanted to be with you. The only way

I could was to create a blood bond," he licked my wound, still

aware that it was still massively bleeding, and kissed it tenderly.

"I'm sorry." He kissed me again. "And I love you." I tried to

turn to face him, but I ended up being pulled into his lap, my head

resting on his chest. I stared up at him with all I could, almost

scared. He looked down at me. "Will you return those feelings?" He cupped my cheek. I had no idea if he noticed, but I could tell that I was blushing like mad. I loved him, but I never knew this would happen. I wanted him to know how I felt, but all I could do was nod. "Yes." I felt him lean down and hover over my face until he captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I felt myself melt into the moment and didn't want it to end, but he pulled away as I unknowingly drifted off into unconsciousness. The last thing I heard was: "Sleep now, love."

When I woke up, I was still in his arms.

~ End ~


End file.
